


Of Ships and Fics

by Just_Here_For_The_Ships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anna Milton!Original Character, Charlie Bradbury!Original Character, Crack, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean is in denial, Dean needs to pull his head out of his ass, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I SAID HAPPY ENDINGS, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm kind of attached, Karaoke, Little Spoon Dean Winchester, M/M, Not Like Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Or should I say these ships, Original Character(s), Random ass shit, References to Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Sabriel is too cute, Secret Love Affairs, Self-Insert, Why Did I Write This?, homophobic ghost, torture songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Here_For_The_Ships/pseuds/Just_Here_For_The_Ships
Summary: Charlotte Pielsworth is your average girl. She has a girlfriend, a sister, and an obsession. What happens when she gets transported to a world where her obsession exists? How did she get there? Will she get out?





	1. Sisters and Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums/gifts).



> Dedicated to the lovely @Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums ! Thanks for your inspiration!

Charlotte ‘Charlie’ Pielsworth sat in the middle of her bed with her computer on her lap, typing away to lovelytheband’s ‘Broken’. The song filled her with inspiration as she wove the fates of several certain characters together. This chapter was her most prized work, her ‘pièce de résistance’. This was chapter everyone had been waiting for, when the OTPs would finally—

 

The door swung open, cutting off her train of thought. Charlotte’s sister, Danielle, stormed in ranting about homework, parents, and her favorite subject, Charlotte’s fangirling. When her twin sister saw Charlotte typing away on her laptop, she went off, and Charlotte ignored her as she normally would. As Danielle continued on her rant however, Charlotte couldn’t help but listen to some of the things her sister was saying.

 

“-Wasted time really, why write ‘fic’ when you could work on an actual novel or book or something worth writing?” Danielle paused as if to see if Charlotte would have a reaction. When Charlotte continued to type as if Danielle weren’t there, she continued.

 

“And this stuff you call art? That couldn’t possibly have taken you more than fifteen minutes! I am telling you, this weird fandom obsession of yours is unhealthy. Besides, you aren’t even allowed to watch the show! What’s the point if you can’t keep up with the rest of the ‘fandom’?” Danielle shuddered a little bit at the word, letting disgust creep into her voice.

 

Charlotte had heard enough. Enough to make her respond, even though that was exactly what Danielle wanted. This time though, Charlotte was prepared. She had found a poster of a shirtless Liam Hemsworth in the back of the closet, and it had several lipstick marks on its face.

 

“The point is connecting with others through our passions, Danielle, and you would understand that if you were more honest with yourself about your own fandoms.”

 

Danielle went wide-eyed and sputtered, her ears and cheeks turning red. “I don’t have fandoms!” She protested, “I don’t write crap like you do, or listen to songs that give me ‘feels’, or stay up until 3am on a ‘date’ with my girlfriend to watch a show my parents don’t approve of! I don’t quote said show or other stupid crap in every sentence or keep collectibles and fanarts and junk like you do! I’m not part of a fandom!”

 

“And that, my dear sister, is where you are wrong.”

 

Charlotte smirked and pulled the Liam Hemsworth poster out from under her pillows, watching smugly as her twin’s eyes bugged out of her head as she completed her transformation into a tomato with a bad sunburn.

 

“Where. Did. You. Get. That?” Danielle ~~asked~~ interrogated angrily, teeth grinding together. Charlotte gulped. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

 

“I found it at the back of our closet. I was looking for jazz shoes, then, bam! One shirtless Liam Hemsworth poster and lipstick stains, a la mode.” Charlotte feigned nonchalance, hoping the attempt at humor would calm her sister. It didn’t. This is the part where A) Danielle either stomped out of the room, B) Charlotte would have to make a break for it, or C) she thought of a distraction while her sister calmed down.

 

Plan B seemed most effective in this case.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Charlotte went downstairs and worked on her next fanart. Blaring Not Literally’s ‘I Ship It’ through her laptop’s speakers, she sat back in her chair and waited for inspiration to come. In her mind palace, she sorted through ideas, prompts, and songs that might bring an image to her head. The OTP to be drawn was Sabriel, and all Charlotte’s idea and inspiration required drawing skills she lacked as a novice, or a way to do digital art, which she wished she had.

 

Finally, she built off of Bruno Mars’ Count On Me to start an abstract fanart with symbol and meaning and blah, blah, blah. Who was she kidding? Maybe Danielle was right. This was just pencil on paper, this wasn’t anything special.

 

Wait. What was she thinking?! She couldn’t let Danielle get to her. Her fandoms were her motivation, and that was that. If the Winchesters can get out of hell, then so can you, she thought. Leaning back into her chair once again, she entered her mind palace and fell asleep.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Charlie? Charlie! Are you with us?” Someone waved a hand in front of her face. Startled, Charlie nearly fell out of her seat. Wait, she wasn’t in the basement anymore. She was seated in one of those circular booths that could fit seven or eight people-if you don’t mind getting familiar with your neighbors.

 

Charlie looked around at the group around her, dropping her jaw. It was Team Free Will plus Gabriel. The person who had waved their hand in front of her face was Sam Winchester. Sam. Effing. Winchester. Sweet mother of the Time Lord. Wait, there was one person missing, and Sam had known her name….

 

Charlie looked down at herself. She was obviously not 15 anymore. In the place of her normal petite form with mousy brown hair sat the spunky fangirl redhead known as Charlie Bradbury.

 

At this point, everyone around the table was staring at her. Charlie tried to stay calm and mustered up all the fiery-copper-haired-lesbian-character she had in her.

 

“Calm down girls. I’m fine! I was just noticing that fine looking karaoke machine. Anyone up for a singing competition?”

 

“Oh you are _so on_.” The mischievous voice came from her right. Seated to her right was Gabriel. Oh. Em. Gee. She was sitting in between Sabriel! And at the ends of the table, across from each other, Destiel was eye-screwing! She had to be dreaming. She pinched herself. Nope, this was very real. Her inner fangirl was a pile of melted feels on the floor.

 

They headed over to the karaoke stand and Charlott- _Charlie’s_ palms began to sweat. She had never sung in front of anyone before and she had no song in mind that was easy to belt out.

 

_Shhhh_. She shushed her brain. _You are Charlie Bradbury, lesbian, fangirl, and hacker extraordinaire. You can do this._

“Char, you know I’m superior, so I’ll sing first, ok hon?” Gabriel mock teased.

 

“Sure bitch, in your dreams,” Charlie retorted “Speaking of which, someone else seems to be in your dreams, hmmm?” She said with a quick nod towards Sam.

 

Gabriel turned bright red and muttered something. To Charlie, it sounded a lot like ‘go frick the empty’.

 

“Sorry my gay friend, but I’m a proud lesbian, and unlike the Winchesters, I am not in love with cosmic entities.”

 

This time, Gabriel just rolled his eyes and hopped up onto the karaoke stage. All of a sudden, a boppy 80s beat blared through the speakers. Gabe had to be kidding. This _song_.

 

As if he read her mind, (which he probably did) Gabe smirked down at her. She shot back her best bitchface, but she knew there was no real annoyance behind it. The song’s drums were followed by a funky guitar riff and, seconds later, Gabriel was singing.

 

“I know a guy who’s tough but sweet!” Gabriel practically screamed. “He’s so fine, he can’t be beat!”

 

Charlie groaned. _Of course_ Gabriel had picked I Want Candy. The popular eighties song by Bow Wow Wow was the perfect way to get back at her for her earlier comment, while at the same time embarrassing Sam.

 

“He’s got everything that I desire!” Gabe swung his hips from side to side. “Sets the summer sun on fire!”

 

“I WANT CANDY!” Charlie joined in, with slight annoyance from Gabriel, but he shrugged it off. “I WANT CANDY! HEY!” Gabriel winked right at Sam, making him blush, but only Charlie noticed because Destiel was too busy staring at each other.

 

“I go to see him when the sun goes down!” As Gabriel sang this line, Sam turned an even darker shade. Wait. Why would Sam Freakin’ Winchester be blushing because of lyrics about love affairs? Well, he must be having a love affair himself. With Gabriel. With _Gabriel_. Charlie’s inner fangirl took several seconds to get over the shock before realizing that she had deducted like Sherlock would. Kind of.

 

Anyways. Sabriel was canon! And Charlie would give them absolute shit for the entire time she was here. Already, she was planning their wedding. Would they prefer two tuxes? Or maybe Gabriel would wear a dress. Charlie could see that happening. Sam in a dress would also be a possibility, but with his height it would be awkward. Cute, but awkward.

 

“Candy on the beach, there’s nothing better!” Gabriel’s angelic voice pierced through Charlie’s thoughts. (A/N: Those who read my fic Wildest Dreams, see what I did there. **> :D**) “But I like candy when it’s wrapped in a sweater!” Gabriel did some sort of suggestive dance move, but the author couldn’t be bothered to be creative and Charlie wasn’t paying attention. However, she knew the upcoming lyrics, and turned to carefully judge Sam’s expression.

 

“Someday soon I’ll make you mine!” As Gabriel sang this, something in Sam’s eyes saddened, but Charlie still saw hope and happiness in his hazel green orbs.

 

“Then I’ll have candy all the time!” Gabriel’s eyes glinted mischievously as he sang this, and Sam almost laughed aloud. Charlie was so brain dead. All she could think was _canoncanoncanoncanoncanoncanoncanoncanoncanoncanoncanoncanoncanoncanoncanon-_

“Ok Charlie, you’re up hon.” Gabriel had finished the song and broke Charlie out of her fangirl thoughts. _Dammit_ , Charlie thought, _I have no idea what to sing_. All of a sudden, a song came to mind. An evil, horrifying, destructive, depressing song. The song to torture all shippers.

 

Charlie queued up the song, and as the first few chords were strummed, she watched amusedly as Dean choked on his drink and Cas’ face went white.

 

“Wise men say….” Charlie sang in a deep baritone voice. The four paled, just like the readers. Charlie mentally took note of the fact that she could break the poor fourth wall and cursed the author.

 

“Only fools rush in…” Something in Dean’s face became determined, and he suddenly stood. Reaching out a hand to Cas, he pulled the angel out of his seat and placed his hands on Cas’ shoulders. Charlie nearly fainted of cuteness, but despite her fangirling, she continued to sing.

 

“But I can’t help falling in love with you.” As she finished the second verse, Cas and Dean started to sway with practiced ease, as if they had both danced together many a night. Charlie smiled to herself and looked at Sabriel.

 

Though the couple obviously didn’t have quite the same connection to the song, Sam and Gabriel were watching their brothers dance openly with a smile, but Charlie detected a deeper look in their eyes. It was almost like… longing? _Uh-oh_ , Charlie thought. _This is one of those fics where Dean is overprotective and dislikes Gabriel and the fourth wall doesn’t-_

**_Woah, calm down there, hon._** A voice interrupted her thoughts. A very familiar annoying voice. Sam would know.

 

_LUCI?!?!?!_ She screamed in her brain, because she was still singing that blasted song and Destiel was still dancing adorably. _What the hell are you doing in my brain Satan?!?!_

****

**_Ummm, how do you think you got here? You’re welcome, by the way. Hope you like it here._ **

****

_Hold up. Satan brought me here… why exactly?_

****

**_Because I can’t allow the fourth wall to be fixed, it would be detrimental to my character. Why do you think? I need you to ship people and make those boats float better than the titanic. Much better, because these ships have to sail. Forever._ **

****

_Ok. But why forever? Does someone’s life depend on it? Also, aren’t Cas and Dean already together? They’re dancing._

****

**_The lives of thousands of fangirls depend on it. Also, Dean is dancing with Cas as ‘friends’. He’s been making that excuse since 2008._ **

****

_Wow. I can’t believe you’ve had to wait all this time. Not like I suffered either. Anyways, what about Sabriel?_

**_That will be a bit easier. Just convince Dean that Gabe is good for Sam. Sounds hard, but it’s diffcult not to see how in love they are._ **

_Fair point. Let me just finish this heartbreaking, excruciating monstrosity of a song and I’ll start the mission._

**_Thanks, minion._ **

As Luci’s voice faded from her brain, Charlie acknowledged the title. _I’m a minion,_ she whispered excitedly. In her brain, because she just finished the torture song.

 

Dean was misty eyed, and Cas looked down at his feet before the two took a seat. Sensing a need for a change in mood, Charlie bounded over to the table.

 

“So, fellas. Who wins, me or Gabe?” She asked excitedly, shooting a glance at Gabe that said: _I win._ He just stuck his tongue out in response.

“Umm, sorry Gabe, but I think Charlie wins on this one.” Dean said with a malicious smirk. _Luci was right,_ Charlie thought, _this is going to be hard. Oh well, might as well start now before the readers get too many feels._

 

“Oh come on Dean, you’d pick me every time. I’m just too good.” Charlie teased. “Besides, I’m basically your sister, so you have to pick me.”

 

“No I don’t. I do what I want.” Charlie giggled at that. Dean continued, even if slightly perplexed. “Tell you what, next time you and Gabe have a contest, I’ll vote for him no matter what.”

 

“I’ll take you up on that.” Gabe reply came from across the table where he was practically on Sam’s lap. Seriously, how did Dean not notice this?!

 

Dean just chuckled at Gabe. Charlie sighed quietly in relief. First wall broken, but not the last and now the readers are probably worrying about angst. Or should the author have said two walls? Bye-bye fourth wall.

 

“So! Cas, Sam. Who do you think won?” Charlie was not one to give up on a competition. She would win this, or so help Gabriel Richard Winchest- _Novak._

 

“I agree with Dean. Your performance was much more meaningful.” Cas’ reply drew a smirk from Charlie and a scowl from Gabe.

 

“What about you Sam? Do my karaoke skills suffice?”

 

Sam froze, looking guilty and slightly regretful about what he was about to say. Gabe was looking at him with a small smirk, as if he knew who Sam was about to vote for. He was in for a loop though, if Charlie knew anything about body language. Finally, Sam spoke.

 

“Umm… well… IthinkCharliewon?” Sam’s answer came out as more of a rushed question than a statement. However, everyone understood what he had said. Gabe mock scowled and exaggerated betrayal.

 

“Samuel Henry Winchester! How could you?!” Gabe pushed away from Sam. Or as far as he could make it in the small booth. All five of them doubled over laughing, and by the time their waitress came over, there were tears streaming out of their eyes.

 

“Sounds like a party over here! Hope you don’t mind if I join in.” Charlie looked up at the all too familiar voice. Aeslie Ray Clarot’s voice was emitting from Anna Milton’s body. Aeslie, a fangirl and writer of French-Scandinavian descent who never failed to mention that her name was pronounced _Eyes_ -li Clar-o. Not to mention…Charlie’s girlfriend couldn’t be here too!

 

“Hmmm… Sam and Dean, Castiel and Gabriel, and Charlie Bradbury? Boy, am I lucky today.” Charlie could barely respond due to her shock. What the heck was Luci playing at?!

 

**Shhhh. It’s all part of the plan.** Satan’s voice flitted in and out of her head before Charlie could respond.

 

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Sam’s confused voice surprised Charlie. Why didn’t they recognize Anna?

 

**Anna had a different vessel in this universe.** Once again, Luci didn’t let Charlie respond.

 

“You don’t recognize me? Dean definitely should. So should Gabe and Cassie.” Anna/Aeslie smirked, but Charlie saw the annoyance in her eyes. Aeslie _hated_ canon Anna. Destiel for life bitches.

 

The nicknames and hint at Dean flipped a switch in their brains. Gabe and Sam looked confused, Cas looked slightly jealous and confused, and Dean…. Well, Dean looked guilty, embarrassed, and sad? _Good_ , Charlie thought, _Dean has no residual feelings for Anna and that means he won’t hit on Aeslie._

 

“Anna?” Gabe seemed hesitant to ask, but he was met with happiness.

 

“Yup! In the flesh! I’m so happy to see you guys!” Aeslie was _waaaay_ too happy to be acting as Anna. Charlie decided to help out.

 

“You certainly seem happy to see us.” Charlie spoke in a cold manner, but her eyes and voice let Aeslie know that it was her – Charlie – and that she should act a little less joyous.

 

Aeslie’s eyes widened as she realized Charlie’s true identity and suddenly spoke like Luci did. In her brain

 

\- Thanks for the warning. -

 

_No problem babe._

-This is so awesome. –

_I can’t believe we’re with the Winchesters and their angels! Did Luci tell you our mission?_

-Yeah! This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me! Nice karaoke by the way, I almost burst into tears in the middle of making a margarita. –

 

_Thanks! Wait, how do you know how- never mind. This is great but if Dean hits on you, he dies._

-Obviously. –

_Ok, back to the real world now._

 

As they came out of their mind ~~world~~ palace, Sam chuckled and Dean stared in horror.

 

“What? What happened?”

 

“Dean got a taste of his own medicine is what happened. You two just stared at each other for like, three whole minutes.” Sam was laughing hard now. Charlie felt a blush rising up her cheeks. Aeslie simply smirked, the two of them knew that their mission got easier by the minute.

 

“Anyway, you should sit!” Charlie scooched over, allowing room for Aesl- Anna. If she didn’t start thinking Anna, she’d say Aeslie, and that was not a good thing. Breaking the fourth wall was the author’s job.

 

**FALSE. It’s mine. Aaaaalll mine. My precious.**

 

At this point, Charlie didn’t even bother responding.

 

 


	2. Ghosts and Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt continues....

The Winchesters and their Angels continued to talk with the girls, this time about their current hunt. There were four victims, two men and two women. The sets of deaths were 24 hours apart, and so far, the case looked like a vengeful spirit. The men were found in the local church, and the women were found in their home. All four victims’ throats were slit and a sign was carved into their foreheads: an upside-down equilateral triangle with skin peeled back to give the shape a pinkish color. The deaths were in a town about twenty-one miles from the diner they were currently in, and they decided they could make it by the end of the night if they left in a couple of minutes.

 

It was at this moment that Charlie realized she didn’t have a car.

 

Anna seemed to sense Charlie’s train of thought, as she nodded slightly and gestured towards the back. As Dean loudly bragged about how beautiful and fast his Baby was, they walked to the parking lot, where Anna’s ride was. Dean’s loud voice faltered as he took in her green 69’ Chevy Camaro with two black racing stripes running from the hood to the trunk. Charlie’s breath hitched a bit at the gorgeous muscle car, then smirked when she saw Dean’s eyes bugging out of his head.

 

“Yep! Darling, isn’t she? Folks, meet my Sugar. You won’t find a sleeker car this side of the Mississippi River. Aside from Baby of course.” Anna quickly amended her claim upon seeing Dean’s jealous face.

 

“Oookay. Well, we should probably get going. It’s getting late and I want to see how Sugar feels on the road. See you fellas later!” Charlie waltzed over to the green car and reverently stroked her roof, admiring the paint job and the upholstery inside. The workmanship throughout the car’s pieces shined through to show how beautiful she really was.

 

Anna unlocked Sugar’s doors and slid onto the worn-but-cared-for leather seating. Charlie got in the passenger’s seat and looked at Anna with wide eyes and a pout.

 

“I can’t believe you got my dream car! Luci must be trying to torture me!”

 

Anna just laughed at Charlie’s petulance. Starting the car, she pulled out of the parking lot, the car smoothly exiting onto the highway.

 

“Okay, now that we’re alone- No you pervs!!” Anna glared at the readers. She turned back to Charlie. “Like I said, now that we’re alone, we can talk about Plan Ship. How to get Sabriel and Destiel together.”

 

Charlie sighed and looked up at Sugar’s roof. “Unfortunately for us, this is one of those fics where Dean is so overprotective of Sam that he can’t see how good Gabriel is for his little brother. It’s going to be difficult to get him to approve of their relationship, let alone convincing him to embrace his latent bisexuality.”

 

“Well, I have at least 12 percent of a plan. And I think this hunt is going to help.”

 

“First of all, I understood that reference. Second, I hope you understood mine. Third, what plan, and how is the hunt going to help?”

 

“Well, the two men were found inside their home. As in a home that they shared. Because they were married. And the two women found inside the Church were high school sweethearts who had just started dating again.” Anna’s eyes twinkled even though she was talking about murder. “Remember that one Tumblr post from when Tumblr was still alive?”

 

Charlie laughed aloud. _Of course. Of course it was a homophobic ghost. Thank you author._ She couldn’t believe their luck. The ghost would go after Cas and Dean, or Sam and Gabriel, and they’d finally catch on to how gay they were for each other.

 

“Aeslie, you are a genius. But one thing, why the pink triangles?”

 

Anna (Aeslie) looked grim. The happy mood faded from the air.

 

“That isn’t as awesome. Remember 7th grade history? That’s what helped me figure out the homophobic thing.”

 

Anna pulled a folder out of her bag and handed it to Charlie. She opened it to find a chart of Hitler’s concentration camp labels. Right there was a pink triangle, labeling homosexuality.

 

Charlie wrinkled her nose and frowned. “Homophobic _and_ a Neo-Nazi? Damn, I can’t wait to gank this thing.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Anna breathed in disgust. Charlie turned towards the window. If there was anything she couldn’t stand, it was a homophobe. Understandable, as her uncle was one. She stared at the passing landscape as memories of terrible Christmases past flashed through her mind.

 

“Hey. That jerk isn’t important, OK? Don’t forget, we’re in Lebanon. _The_ Lebanon. Enjoy your time here.” Anna looked over with reassuring eyes and a small smile.

 

“OK, but you bet your ass I’m going to kill that thing.”

 

Anna didn’t argue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They pulled into the sleepy town a few minutes before midnight. Dean led the Impala into the driveway of a seedy-looking motel. Charlie just prayed the sheets wouldn’t light up under her pocket UV light. Ugh.

 

As they walked into the motel, Charlie noticed a sign that said; “Welcome to Esbon: Home of the Bearcats.” She rolled her eyes. The high school back home was also the “Bearcats.” _How very original_ , she thought. Turning her back on the sign, she snorted and shook her head.

 

“We’ll stay here for the night, then ask around about the deaths and any local lore tomorrow morning.” Dean’s firm tone told everyone not to argue.

 

Walking up to the front desk, Dean asked for three rooms with two double beds, but before he could pay, Charlie slid in and paid for him.

 

“I know this might be a hit to your ego, but I’ve decided that it wouldn’t be very nice to put two angels with wings that need to stretch in the same room.” She turned to face the receptionist. “Three rooms with queen size beds please.”

 

The receptionist handed her three room cards and a few breakfast coupons and Charlie split them up into rooms.

 

“Dean-o, Cassie, here is your ticket to heaven. Use protection. Or not. I don’t really care.” (A/N: This is fanfiction, so impossible things can happen. In real life, really do use protection, kids.) Dean blushed and shot Charlie a look that screamed: “ _you’ll_ need protection now that you’re on my hit list.”

 

“Gabe, Samantha, go re-enact Casa Erotica. I’m sure you’ve both been dying to,” Charlie said with a wink. Sam just took the key stone-faced, but Gabe winked behind him.

 

“I don’t understand. All of us are already guaranteed to make it into heaven. Why would we need a ticket?”

 

“Ahh, Cassie, you’ll understand once you… well maybe I’ll let Dean explain that one.” Charlie smirked evilly at Dean. Dean’s cheeks were cherry red now. _Mmm.. how many times Charlie had read that sentence in a completely different context…_

 

“Well! I’m tired. Let’s call it a night and turn in.” Aeslie seemed a bit too cheery and her smiled was pretty forced, but Dean just grunted and left, Cas following after in confusion.

 

Once they were in the safety of their room, Aeslie confronted Charlie.

 

“I appreciate the effort, but didn’t you come on a little strong? I mean for Destiel, Sabriel already sailed itself.”

 

Charlie sighed. She knew it may be an issue, but she didn’t think Dean had surpassed Narnia in the closet. “I know, but I couldn’t help it.” Something thumped in the neighboring room and Charlie smirked. “At least Sabriel took our advice.”

 

Aeslie giggled. “Maybe we can use super hearing to listen to Destiel. I mean, we already mind-speak.” And so they crept over to the other wall, but alas, the moaning from the other room was too loud.

 

The two looked over at each other, then burst out laughing. They laid there on the floor together, and when the laughter died off, they stared into each other’s eyes and…

 

“Do you think Wattpad exists here?”

 

Charlie snorted at Aeslie’s brain mechanics. Who knew what was going on in there? But, her question had a point. Aeslie never did finish Twist and Shout.

 

And so on their phones they went.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why are you two so tired? And teary-eyed? What happened last night?”

 

 _Oh, Sam, I wish you understood,_ Charlie thought. She just replied, “Fanfiction and early mornings are not a good combination.”

 

Surprisingly, Sam looked sympathetic and even had a glint of recognition in his eyes. _Was Sam a fic reader or writer?_ Who knows???

 

The brief moment of questioning and connection was broken by Gabe and Dean stumbling past looking like zombies - if zombies moaned “coffee” instead of “brains.”

 

“I suppose we should get breakfast then,” Charlie sighed, but then remembered the coupons they were given last night. “Yay! Free waffles!”

 

And indeed there were free waffles.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So get this. The two men and women had a very interesting connection. Both couples were couples. As in, like, together. Apparently we have a homophobic ghost on our hands.”

 

Charlie and Anna struggled to keep a straight face as Sam excitedly shared the information they had already learned.

 

“So why the pink triangles? How does that have to do with homophobia?”

 

Charlie answered before Sam had a chance. “Wow Dean, did you ever pay attention in history class? The triangles are the same mark Hitler used in the concentration camps to label homosexuals.”

 

Charlie took a bite of her waffle. It was warm and buttery and syrupy and _oh so delicious._ But this isn’t a fic about waffles. Our boys have a hunt on their hands.

 

“We should check out the church where the two men were found. Charlie, Anna, you two can search the library for any records of violent deaths of Neo-Nazis and we can hope this is just a vengeful spirit. We’ll go as soon as I finish my pie.”

 

While it was obvious Dean didn’t want Charlie and Anna going to the crime scene due to it being dangerous, Charlie didn’t argue because she knew that the ghost would go after her and Anna right away. The ghost had to go after Destiel to make them realize how they were made for each other. But that wouldn’t happen unless…

 

“Wait. I think Gabriel should come with us. We don’t want him wreaking havoc on a crime scene, do we? Besides, we’ll need the extra help.” Charlie shot a wink at Gabriel. Hopefully Dean’s distrust of the Archangel would win out over having an all-powerful being on hand. After all, he did already have Cas.

 

“You have a point Charlie. We wouldn’t want anyone to get stuck in a time loop, or killed by the Incredible Hulk. Again.” Uh-oh. Dean was still salty, even 9 to 11 ~~seasons~~ years later.

 

“Thanks for the support Dean-o, but we really don’t need to start an argument right now. It would distract you from your pie!” Charlie didn’t even know how Dean got pie. It just sort of… appeared. Probably courtesy of Cas or Gabe himself.

 

“Alright, I’ll leave it just this once. But if anything goes wrong, you’ll be the first to get the blame.” Dean glared at Gabe, who shrugged nonchalantly, but Charlie, being a seasoned fangirl, caught the glance at Sam’s forlorn face. Dean was inadvertently depriving Sam of his happiness. Well, at least they made one step in the right direction.

 

They parted ways, Team Free Will to the church and Team Free Waffles to the library. Gabe was secretly glad that Charlie and Anna got him out of wearing “the monkey suit” and they avoided any extra disasters that would have occurred with him and Dean attempting to work together.

 

Though Gabriel seemed to be his normal happy self, Charlie could detect the brief moments where his trauma shone through his gaze. It was all she could do not to gather the small archangel into her arms and never let go. Who doesn’t love Gabriel? Aside from Dean of course.

 

They entered the cool, dark library, and Charlie and Aeslie immediately felt at home. Gabriel, however, seemed to be annoyed that there “wasn’t anything fun.” Apparently, Gabriel’s idea of fun only included strippers or Sam. Preferably the latter.

 

“Alright. Before we get distracted with how many amazing books there are- oOoOOoh! Is that a first edition copy of The Deathly Hallows?” Charlie ironically interrupted herself to gaze lovingly at a book in a display case.

 

“Anna, Come here! Look, it’s open to the Room of Requirement Drarry scene! I love that scene.” The two fangirls stood together sighing in awe of the book.

 

Gabriel muttered something about Drarry to himself, but the girls were to awestruck to notice. Finally, he had enough and snapped his fingers in front of their dreamy faces.

 

“Girls! I know you have an unhealthy obsession with all things geeky – not unlike a certain tall, handsome, sexy, hazel-eyed, brown-haired, adorable, loving moose with a big – actually, we have a problem here so I’m just gonna shut up.”

 

Charlie looked around nervously. “What kind of problem?” Anything preventing research was not good.

 

“A problem with focusing on the task at hand! Honestly, how do you ever manage to study?!” Gabriel seemed to have forgot about the fact that they were in a library, and his voice boomed across the room. They were shushed by half the people in the library.

 

“First of all, we don’t bother with studying, it’s not super effective. We just pay attention in class and take notes. Second, lower your voice Dad, we still have pretty good grades.” She addressed Anna then. “Come on sis.”

 

Then she pulled the two of them over to a library computer, before Gabriel whirled on her.

 

“Dad? Are you kidding me? I know I’m old, but there’s no need to rub it in. Besides, you two are barely ten years the junior of my vessel! How does that work?”

 

“Well, the fact that I called you Dad means that if you were in fact, old enough to be my Dad, you’d look hella fine for a mid-50s, mid-sixties man. So everyone out there thinks you look super good for your age. Also, in my math class at the local community college, there are two people who are either siblings, dating, or in a parent/child relationship, but I can’t tell because they look old enough to be all three. So this isn’t all that uncommon. Finally, Anna and I are both redheads, and while you _are_ a strawberry blond, we look more like siblings than the three of us look like siblings. Besides, why would an older brother complain about study habits?”

 

“Ok, I have to admit, you got me there. But I’m not that old!” Gabriel was indignant about his age.

 

Charlie gave him a bitchface to rival Sam’s.

 

 “Said the archangel who’s been around since the beginning of time.”

 

“Fine. Whatever. Let’s just get this research over with.”

 

Charlie sighed and got to work.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours and forty-one minutes later, Charlie had found nothing. She looked over at Anna, but she just shook her head. Sighing, Charlie looked around for Gabriel. Surprisingly, she couldn’t find him anywhere. That was definitely not good. An all-powerful Archangel with the maturity of a 22-year-old frat boy on the loose was not a good thing.

 

“Anna. Anna!” Charlie whispered across the desk.

 

“What?” Anna replied, “I think I’ve got a lead.”

 

“That’s great, but Gabriel is missing!”

 

“Check the young adult section, I’m sure he found some Hentai.”

 

“Fine, but if he isn’t there then we have a serious problem.”

 

“We have a problem?”

 

Charlie startled as Gabriel appeared behind her with a stack of Goodnight Punpun in his arms.

 

“Not anymore.” Then she noticed the books in his arms. “Seriously? Out of all the Hentai, you picked chicken Hentai?”

 

“Don’t judge me. Besides, your lead isn’t a lead. You’re looking for a Vincent Gates. Killed himself at the first pride parade in Wichita ten years ago. He saw the parade, unleashed his shotgun on the bystanders, and then jumped of the roof of his apartment building. He was cremated. His niece, Jane Gates, moved here after the shooting.” Gabriel finished talking and made a face like he was eating a sour candy. He must of really hated this guy.

 

“Ok, well we better head back to the hotel now that we a have a lead. I’ll text Team Free Will.”

 

Then they headed back, making sure not to forget to check out the Hentai.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“-Dean, if the ghost only goes after gay couples, why did it go after you and Ca-”

 

“Shut _up_ Sam!”

 

“Dean, I think I may know why-”

 

“Cas we _talked_ about this!”

 

Charlie laughed to herself and looked over at Anna and Gabriel. They also had mirth in their eyes. Composing herself, she slowly opened the door. Dean was pacing the length of the short room and Sam and Cas were seated on the bed. Dean was visibly red in the face, and Sam looked amused. Cas had his usual poker face, but there was an underlying tone of sadness in his eyes.

“Sounds like y’all had a fabulous time.”

 

“Sure Charlie, just be glad you aren’t homophobic ghost food.”

 

“So, Dean, you finally come to terms with your bisexuality?”

 

Dean just glared and narrowed his eyes.

 

“Oookay. Well, we have a lead. Vincent Gates. Suicide case. His niece lives here, but he was cremated. She must have something of his.”

 

“So get this. The ghost wasn’t a guy. It was definitely female.”

 

“Yeah, and a _cute_ one at that.”

 

“Hey, I said bi, not gay. You can still be interested in girls as well as guys.”

 

“Well I’m not!”

 

“Why are you so against this anyway?”

 

“Because… because—it doesn’t matter.” Dean finished lamely.

 

“Are you homophobic too?”

 

“No! Why would you think that?! Especially when I’m in lo—” Dean cut himself short, clamping his mouth shut. His face turned white as the blood drained from his face and he ran out the door.

 

Sam sighed. “I’ll go talk to him.”

 

“No. I will.”

 

Charlie was surprised to see Cas stand up and follow Dean out the door.

 

“Well, that was a disaster.”

 

“Shut up Gabe.”

 

“Anyway,” Anna interjected. “What were you saying about the ghost being a woman?”

 

“Right. The ghost was definitely a girl. She seemed to be dressed in 1940s clothing.”

 

“Did the ghost go after you at all?”

“No, it seemed to be distracted by Cas and Dean.”

 

“Probably didn’t bother you because Gabriel wasn’t there.”

 

“Yea—wait, what?”

 

“Come on Sam, we know you and Gabe are dating.”

 

“Fine, you got us. But why do you care?”

 

“We need your help with a certain project of ours.”


	3. Confessions and Cocktails

Charlie quietly knocked on the door.

 

“Come in.” Dean sounded tired and upset. He was sitting on the end of the bed, downcast and seemingly broken.

 

“Hey.” Charlie started.

 

“Please don’t. Cas left already.”

 

“I actually just wanted to say sorry about earlier.”

 

“You didn’t need to.”

 

“I know. But listen, Dean. I know you’re in love with Cas.”

 

“Whatever.” Dean said wearily.

 

“Why don’t you tell him?”

 

“Why don’t I—you wanna answer that for yourself? I’m marked, Charlie. I’m so broken, and he’s so- so _pure._ He deserves better. He doesn’t even reciprocate. He probably still has feelings for Meg. I love him, Charlie. Do you know what that’s like? It’s terrifying.”

 

“First of all, that’s ridiculous. You are one of the most bright and pure souls he’s ever seen. Second of all, Meg died like forever ago. Third, he had a schoolgirl’s crush on her, and he’s freaking head over wings for you.”

 

“Sure, but how? I can’t drop it casually. ‘Hey, how are you? I’m great, but I’m totally and utterly in love with you.’ How ‘bout no.”

 

“Well, promise me two things. One, that no matter who Sam dates, you’ll allow him his happiness, and two, that you won’t run this time.”

 

And with that, Charlie left as Cas revealed he was there the whole time.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Cas? Did you just hear all that? Son of a bi-”

 

“Dean, it’s alright, I understand.”

 

“No, Cas. It’s _not_ alright. It’s friggin’ awful. I had a private conversation with Cha- Oh. She set us up, didn’t she? I try and trust someone one time, and it backfires in the worst way possible. Great. Just leave, okay? I can’t deal with all this right now.” Dean was panicking. _Cas heard everything._

 

“Fine, if that’s what you truly want. But you have to listen to me first.”

 

“Cas, I can’t. I can’t take rejection right now. Not from you.” _Not when he was already so broken._

 

“Why do you always assume the worst? Would it tear you apart to be hopeful about what I’m going to say?”

 

“Don’t do that. Don’t give me hope.” (A/N: Yes, that was a direct quote from Endgame. Alright, back to the angst.)

 

“You never were one for subtlety, were you?”

 

“What do you me-”

 

Suddenly, Cas surged forward, claiming Dean’s mouth with his. Dean was taken aback, but then returned the kiss with similar passion. There were no fireworks like in the movies, but there was a certain warmth that spread through Dean’s body all the way to his toes. Cas tasted of rain and fresh bread and _oh so good._

 

Cas pushed him back onto the bed, his hand wandering Dean’s shoulder, where his handprint used to be. The other hand slid down to Dean’s hip. Dean responded by sliding his hands from Cas’ shoulders down to his very _firm_ chest to grip the lapels of that perfect tan trench coat as if he would never let go. Cas moaned filthily into his mouth, and Dean knew in that moment that he was screwed in the best way possible.

When their lips finally parted, Cas was kneeling between Dean’s legs and Dean was still gripping Cas’ coat.

 

“Dean, I said I understand because, as Charlie said, I am, in fact, ‘head over wings for you’.”

 

“Oh.” Dean felt childish and dense. He looked away, blushing. Cas moved out from between his legs and came to lay next to Dean. He turned Dean away from him and pulled him against his chest. Dean blushed harder, realizing that he was the little spoon, and that he _liked_ it. He was comforted, secure in all his being. Cas had one am slung over his hip, and it gave Dean the feeling of a claiming, like Cas was letting the universe know that he was Cas’ and Cas was his.

 

“Dean.” Oh right, they still hadn’t finished their conversation.

 

“Mm-hmm?” Dean was slowly falling asleep. Cas was very warm, and he was emotionally exhausted from everything that day.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” And then Dean fell asleep for a very long time. At least, by a hunter’s standard. In reality, it was 6 hours.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Holy aces, spades, and stars. It worked. It WORKED!!!”

 

Charlie grabbed Anna and pulled her into a huge hug. Pushing away, she looked at Anna and then pulled her into a sweet kiss.

 

Somebody coughed awkwardly and they pulled apart to see Sam and Gabe standing there. Sam was looking away, embarrassed and Gabe was smirking.

 

“So know that Dean-o finally admitted his feelings, how do we get him to accept Sabriel?”

 

“We’ll just have to wait to see what happens, I guess.”

 

“Alright.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie walked downstairs that morning to see the two ships sitting together at their usual table. Destiel was sitting really close and Sabriel was…

 

Sabriel was still not officially out yet.

 

Charlie had to fix this.

 

She plopped down at the table next to Anna, and immediately after sitting down, Dean looked at her as if he had something to say, but forgot. Then he straightened up and looked at Charlie as if trying to solve a puzzle.

 

“Charlie.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What did you say about Sam last night?”

 

“Ummm-”

 

Suddenly, Charlie was interrupted by a loud moan. She turned to see Sam and Gabe making out right there in the booth. She quickly looked and Dean, who seemed mildly surprised, but not shocked or angry.

 

Sam and Gabe pulled apart, and Gabe slid off of Sam’s lap. Sam looked embarrassed, but proud.

 

Dean sighed. “Look, I know I’m dense, but I’m not blind, or deaf. Hell, I could hear you two the other night across _Charlie and Anna’s_ room. You may be secret, but you ain’t subtle.”

 

“Oh.” Sam’s ears were pink now, but Gabe just smirked at Dean and crawled onto Sam’s lap. Charlie grinned at Gabe and sighed. Now that their mission had been accomplished, she had to go back home.

 

**Not yet. You still have a homophobic ghost to gank.**

_Yaassssss. Thank you, Luci._

**Of course, minion.**

Charlie grinned harder and looked at Anna. This was going to be totally awesome.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So the ghost isn’t a guy.”

 

“Nope, it was a mid-thirties, cute girl.”

 

“Huh.”

 

That was the most intelligent thing to ever come out of Charlie’s mouth.

 

“Well, we better start researching again.”

 

“Actually, we recognized her.”

 

Sam swiveled his laptop towards Charlie.

 

“Sarah Jones. The first, and only person Dean came out to. She was his first actual girlfriend and apparently, when she found out he was bi, dumped him. He wouldn’t talk about it, and now I know why. By the way Dean, she was also a bitch to me when you weren’t looking.”

 

“Whatever.” Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re just a baby.”

 

“Anyway, she was one of the people who was shot at the parade. When Vincent Gates went crazy, she happened to be dating him. It seems she was quite the gold digger. She left the apartment right before he went berserk. She was on the street and got caught in the shooting. But get this, he had a locket with her hair in it. And, all of his possessions were transferred to his niece when he died. Apparently, she was his favorite.”

 

“Well, looks like we gotta go find ourselves a locket. Allonsy, my gays.”

 

“Don’t you mean-”

 

“I know what I said.”

 

“Alright.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And the FBI needs my only reminder of my uncle why?”

 

“It’s evidence in the latest murder case. One of the suspects was a friend of your uncle’s. He mentioned this locket.” The lie slid smoothly off of Sam’s tongue. Frankly, Charlie was impressed.

 

“Alright, but please give it back. I really liked Aunt Sarah.”

 

“Of course, miss.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Pleaseeeeeee?”

 

“Why are you so intent on ganking this thing?”

 

“I just am, Dean. Pleaseeeeeee?” Charlie begged.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie saw movement, something gliding quickly toward them. Charlie caught a glimpse of angry Sarah Jones and freaked out.

 

“Look out!”

 

Charlie jumped out of the way, but Dean was slammed against the wall. Cas rushed to his side, but he was already unconscious. Charlie scrambled to the locket, flicking it open, but it was thrown from her hand, landing across the room. She saw Anna scramble towards the locket with a lighter in hand, and then she was hit in the back of the head, the world fading to black.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Charlie? Charlie?”

 

Charlie blinked her eyes open slowly. She was laying on a bed with her friends surrounding her. Sam and Dean looked concerned, but Gabe, Cas, and Anna seemed to think she’d be fine. Which she was, minus a terrible headache.

 

“What happened?”

 

“We ganked her, but you got buried in a wall. It fell on top of you. We thought you were- well, Cas healed you, but you didn’t wake up.”

 

“Aww, Dean’s getting all emotional over me.”

 

“Shuddup bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Only Sam can say that.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Shall we go for a drink?”

 

“Please. You’re paying.”

 

“Fine.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie sat at the very same karaoke bar she had woken up in, bloody mary in hand. Dean had looked at her weird, but the alcohol in the drink convinced him to try it. Needless to say, he was ruined for life. She smiled contently at Anna. Things were good. She started feeling sleepy, and next thing she knew, she fell into a dreamless slumber.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie grimaced. She was thirsty, her mouth tasted like ass, and everything was super bright. She looked around. She was back in her office. Ugh, it was all just a dream. Well, at least she knew what fic to write next. She texted Aeslie.

 

**Babe, you’ll never guess how crazy my dream was.**

_Were you Charlie Bradbury in Supernatural fighting a homophobic ghost and getting your ships together?_

**Ummmm…**

_WAIT. REALLY?!_

**Yeah. How’d you know?**

_Well, I was reading ABO, when I fell asleep, and I was trapped in Anna’s body._

**Huh. We really did have the same dream.**

_Was it a dream? We’ll never know…_

Charlie smiled to herself. Maybe having an obsession wasn’t so terrible, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is hard to write cuz my muse is gone. Don't expect regular updates, but do expect one in the next month or so. Love y'all!


End file.
